Clockwork Crisis
Clockwork Crisis is the fifth story in the Clockwork series. The story unites protagonists from The IT Files, Tales from the Tuckerverse, Spydoll Inc (series), and Tucker's Wand. The premise involves time freezing for the whole world but people all over it are aware of what's going on, and the villain of the piece is Sandy Vanholt. Summary Part 1: Flashpoint All over the world, time suddenly stops. First Malibu, then Los Angeles, Houston, New York, Caxias Do Sul and London, all at once. Not only are Tucker Holmes and Chloe Noi not frozen thanks to the Wand of Kronos and Ring of the Haetae, Utopia Towers and ITEA HQ are also protected. Erika Stone and Tasia Spiro are also shown to be immune, which is odd since they normally have no protection at all. As cell phone networks are shown to still be active but almost every other form of communication is down the ITEA manages to trace the point of origin to Malibu. It is then revealed that Sandy Vanholt is behind events, having used the Stillsville Camera to freeze the Durga Hourglass while it had stopped time, resulting in a sort of magical feedback. Part 2 TBA... Part 3 TBA... Appearing Part 1 Kim Hyuna 7.jpg|Susie Kim (Mind Only) (Hyuna Kim)|link=Susie Kim Shay Mitchell.jpg|Leslie Chun (Shay Mitchell)|link=Leslie Chun Kristen Stewart 6.jpg|Angel Mathews (Kristen Stewart)|link=Angel Mathews Lucy Hale 3.jpg|Rose Mazza (Lucy Hale)|link=Rose Mazza Monica Raymund 2.jpg|Fay Mochata (Monica Raymund)|link=Fay Mochata Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak (Jenna Ushkowitz)|link=Chrissy Pak Lea Michele.jpg|Tess Vole (Lea Michele)|link=Tess Vole Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Jewel Staite 2.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Carly Foulkes.jpg|Claire Cook (Carley Foulkes)|link=Claire Cook Diane Parish.jpg|Harmony Niles (Diane Parish)|link=Harmony Niles Michelle Forbes.jpg|Jeridine Jackson (Michelle Forbes)|link=Jeridine Jackson Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Jennifer Morrison.jpg|Kathryn Summers (Jennifer Morrison)|link=Kathryn Summers Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu (Jenny Chu)|link=Cindy Vu Aarti Mann 2.png|Sashi Rao (Aarti Mann)|link=Sashi Rao Lacey Chabert.jpg|Clarisse Faucher (Lacey Chabert)|link=Clarisse Faucher Megan Fox.jpg|Megan Wolff (Megan Fox)|link=Megan Wolff Riley Keough.jpg|Michelle Boback (Riley Keough)|link=Michelle Boback Christine Honey Cruz.jpg|Anastasia Ramos (Christine Honey Cruz)|link=Anastasia Ramos Holly Valance.jpg|Michelle Foster (Holly Valance)|link=Michelle Foster Kate Ryan.jpg|Chene Francois (Kate Ryan)|link=Chene Francois Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Kaylee DeFer 2.jpg|Kayla LeFer (Kaylee DeFer)|link=Kayla LeFer Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Keira Knightley.jpg|Janna Brinwells (Keira Knightley)|link=Janna Brinwells Elisha Cuthbert.jpg|Trina Goldworth (Elisha Cuthbert)|link=Trina Goldworth Leslie Mann 2.jpg|Mona St. Claire (Leslie Mann)|link=Mona St. Claire Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley-Noi (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley-Noi Rena Mero 2.jpg|Patricia Mero (Rena Mero)|link=Patricia Mero Scarlett Johansson.jpg|Selena Chandler (Scarlett Johansson)|link=Selena Chandler Stacy Keibler 5.jpg|Darcy Keibler (Stacy Keibler)|link=Darcy Keibler Gail Kim.jpg|Canella Kim (Gail Kim)|link=Canella Kim Tricia Helfer.png|Sarah Hardy (Tricia Helfer)|link=Sarah Hardy Vinnie Jones.jpg|Thomas Hood (Vinnie Jones)|link=Thomas Hood Lena Headey 2.jpg|Marian Bell (Lena Headey)|link=Marian Bell Chanty Sok.jpg|Kai (Chanty Sok)|link=Kai Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Famke Janssen.jpg|Laura Bishop (Famke Janssen)|link=Laura Bishop Kat Dennings 2.jpg|Natalie Bishop (Kat Dennings)|link=Natalie Bishop Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov (Ksenia Sukhinova)|link=Adrianna Dashkov Nora Greenwald 2.jpg|Ellen Morrison (Nora Greenwald)|link=Ellen Morrison Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich (Gina Carano)|link=Parker Reich Meagan Good.jpg|Catherine Harper (Meagan Good)|link=Catherine Harper Melyssa Ford 2.jpg|Carol Danvers (Melyssa Ford)|link=Carol Danvers Elise Gatien 2.png|Jessica Drew (Elise Gatien)|link=Jessica Drew Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal (Josie Bissett)|link=Karen Draskal Odette Annable 3.jpg|River Peck (Odette Annable)|link=River Peck Kiana Tom 2.jpg|Mandy Mahina (Kiana Tom)|link=Mandy Mahina Alycia Purrott 2.jpg|Heather Douglas (Alycia Purrott)|link=Heather Douglas Shenae Grimes 2.jpg|Janet Van Dyne (Shenae Grimes)|link=Janet Van Dyne Sela Ward 2.jpg|Lillian Carmichael (Sela Ward)|link=Lillian Carmichael Bahar Soomekh.jpg|Nefreri Chalthoum (Bahar Sommekh)|link=Nefreri Chalthoum Tyra Banks 2.jpg|Tonya Cash (Tyra Banks)|link=Tonya Cash Ona Grauer.jpg|Seraphina Wiegard (Ona Grauer)|link=Seraphina Wiegard Sydney Tamiia Poitier.jpg|Sydney Peron (Sydney Tamiia Poitier)|link=Sydney Peron Roslyn Sanchez.jpg|Izel Cortez (Roslyn Sanchez)|link=Izel Cortez Kate del Castillo 3.jpg|Teresita Zuniga (Kate Del Castillo)|link=Teresita Zuniga Dawn Olivieri.jpg|Lydia Talent (Dawn Olivieri)|link=Lydia Talent Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Charlize Theron 6.jpg|Marika Bran (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Bran Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran (Til Schweiger)|link=Dieter Bran Alex O'Loughlin.jpg|Ian Blake (Alex O'Loughlin)|link=Ian Blake Emmanuelle Vaugier 3.jpg|Zelda Parker-Blake (Emmanuelle Vaugier)|link=Zelda Parker-Blake Doukissa Nomikou 11.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Olivia Wilde 6.jpg|Lacey Finnegan (Olivia Wilder)|link=Lacey Finnegan Charlize Theron.jpg|Devon Von Krieger (Charlize Theron)|link=Devon Von Krieger Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Selena Gomez 2.jpg|Angelita Castillo (Selena Gomez)|link=Angelita Castillo Nathan Fillion.jpg|Ryan Tully (Nathan Fillion)|link=Ryan Tully Elisabeth Rohm 3.jpg|Lina Maier (Elizabeth Rohm)|link=Lina Maier Adam Baldwin.jpg|Franklin Adams (Adam Baldwin)|link=Franklin Adams Paula Patton 5.jpg|Makeda Getachew (Paula Patton)|link=Makeda Getachew Gemma Chan.jpg|Qi Sun (Gemma Chan)|link=Qi Sun Claire Van der Boom 4.jpg|Alexandra Blake (Claire Van Der Boom)|link=Alexandra Blake Michelle Ryan 5.jpg|Christina Merritt (Michelle Ryan)|link=Christina Merritt Leelee Sobieski.jpg|Addison Finn (Leelee Sobieski)|link=Addison Finn Sarah Shahi 3.png|Parisa Golzar (Sarah Shahi)|link=Parisa Golzar Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Eve Torres 5.png|Adora Morales (Eve Torres)|link=Adora Morales Jenny McCarthy.jpg|Peggy Sharp (Jenny McCarthy)|link=Peggy Sharp Sara Rue.jpg|Molly Desmond (Sara Rue)|link=Molly Desmond Leighton Meester 4.jpg|Veronica Parker (Leighton Meester)|link=Veronica Parker Debra Messing.jpg|Terri Grant (Debra Messing)|link=Terri Grant Part 2 Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Carly Foulkes.jpg|Claire Cook (Carley Foulkes)|link=Claire Cook Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Jewel Staite 2.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Michelle Forbes.jpg|Jeridine Jackson (Michelle Forbes)|link=Jeridine Jackson Diane Parish.jpg|Harmony Niles (Diane Parish)|link=Harmony Niles Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Doukissa Nomikou 11.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Rachel McAdams 3.jpg|Kimberly Ewart (Rachel McAdams)|link=Kimberly Ewart Kim Cattrall.jpg|Ingrid Stone (Kim Cattrall)|link=Ingrid Stone Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Claire Van der Boom 4.jpg|Alexandra Blake (Claire Van Der Boom)|link=Alexandra Blake Nathan Fillion.jpg|Ryan Tully (Nathan Fillion)|link=Ryan Tully Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Maryse Ouellet 3.jpg|Ariel Landry (Maryse Ouellet)|link=Ariel Landry Karl Urban.jpg|Perry Pike (Karl Urban)|link=Perry Pike Megan Boone.jpg|Janine Radcliff (Megan Boone)|link=Janine Radcliff Selena Gomez 2.jpg|Angelita Castillo (Selena Gomez)|link=Angelita Castillo Molly Quinn 2.jpg|Evie Woods (Molly Quinn)|link=Evie Woods Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Liz Vassey.jpg|Zora Jugovic (Liz Vassey)|link=Zora Jugovic Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Tyra Banks 2.jpg|Tonya Cash (Tyra Banks)|link=Tonya Cash Dawn Olivieri.jpg|Lydia Talent (Dawn Olivieri)|link=Lydia Talent Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Meagan Good.jpg|Catherine Harper (Meagan Good)|link=Catherine Harper Kiana Tom 2.jpg|Mandy Mahina (Kiana Tom)|link=Mandy Mahina Naomi Watts.jpg|Alexis Sutherland (Naomi Watts)|link=Alexis Sutherland Maryse Ouellet 3.jpg|Ariel Landry (Maryse Ouellet)|link=Ariel Landry Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich (Gina Carano)|link=Parker Reich Valerie Cruz.jpg|Sarita Delgado (Valerie Cruz)|link=Sarita Delgado Roslyn Sanchez.jpg|Izel Cortez (Roslyn Sanchez)|link=Izel Cortez Gal Gadot.jpg|Gabi Lachman (Gal Gadot)|link=Gabi Lachman Kelly Rowland.jpg|Torre Myers (Kelly Rowland)|link=Torre Myers Abbie Cornish.jpg|Kate Keller (Abbie Cornish)|link=Kate Keller Rose Rollins 2.jpg|Greta Stevens (Rose Rollins)|link=Greta Stevens Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal (Josie Bissett)|link=Karen Draskal Ona Grauer.jpg|Seraphina Wiegard (Ona Grauer)|link=Seraphina Wiegard Sydney Tamiia Poitier.jpg|Sydney Peron (Sydney Tamiia Poitier)|link=Sydney Peron Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov (Ksenia Sukhinova)|link=Adrianna Dashkov Jessica Biel 2.jpg|Casey Adams (Jessica Biel)|link=Casey Adams Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley-Noi (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley-Noi Kendra James.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Rebecca Mosley Laurie Holden.jpg|Sidney Prust (Laurie Holden)|link=Sidney Prust Alexandra Dahlström 4.jpg|Kyla Abonde (Alexandra Dahlström)|link=Kyla Abonde Aisha Tyler 2.jpg|Aisha Reynolds (Aisha Tyler)|link=Aisha Reynolds Nicki Minaj.jpg|Crystal Barnes (Nicki Minaj)|link=Crystal Barnes Josie Lauren 3.jpg|Fiona Diaz (Josie Lauren)|link=Fiona Diaz Carole Flury.jpg|Irene McNeil (Carole Flury)|link=Irene McNeil Becki Newton 2.jpg|Mina Janssen (Becki Newton)|link=Mina Janssen Serena Williams.jpg|Toni Waters (Serena Williams)|link=Toni Waters Cecile De France.jpg|Rene Pierre (Cécile De France)|link=Rene Pierre Ayumi Kinoshita.jpg|Kazu Shiitaki (Ayumi Kinoshita)|link=Kazu Shiitaki Margo Harshman 2.jpg|Janey Tapper (Margo Harshman)|link=Janey Tapper Monica Louwerens 2.jpg|Malena Roldan (Monica Louwerens)|link=Malena Roldan Helen McCrory.jpg|Ellen McGavin (Helen McCrory)|link=Ellen McGavin Clive Owen.jpg|Raymond Bishop (Clive Owen)|link=Raymond Bishop Sophia Myles.jpg|Larissa Penbrook (Sophia Myles)|link=Larissa Penbrook Kate Moss.jpg|Connie Lansing (Kate Moss)|link=Connie Lansing Gabrielle Anwar.jpg|Kaveri Patil (Gabrielle Anwar)|link=Kaveri Patil Natalia Forrest.jpg|Saeko Oshiro (Natalia Forrest)|link=Saeko Oshiro Catherine Middleton.jpg|Virginia Cassidy (Catherine Middleton)|link=Virginia Cassidy Asa Akira.jpg|Yuki Oshiro (Asa Akira)|link=Yuki Oshiro Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Tatiana Lebedev (Yvonne Strahovski)|link=Tatiana Lebedev Jessica Chobot.jpg|Dianna Traynor (Jessica Chobot)|link=Dianna Traynor Tina Casciani 3.jpg|Grazia Lombardi (Tina Casciani)|link=Grazia Lombardi Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Eve Torres 12.png|Chita Francisco (Eve Torres)|link=Chita Francisco Emmanuelle Chriqui 3.jpg|Irina Popov (Emmanuelle Chriqui)|link=Irina Popov Pumwaree Yodkamol 10.jpg|Malai Kasem (Pumwaree Yodkamol)|link=Malai Kasem Paula Patton 5.jpg|Makeda Getachew (Paula Patton)|link=Makeda Getachew Autumn Reeser 4.jpg|Katie Grant (Katie Grant)|link=Katie Grant Chris Jericho.jpg|Irvine McFarland (Chris Irvine)|link=Irvine McFarland Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp (Jeremy Renner)|link=Leonard Sharp Simon Pegg 3.jpg|William Volt (Simon Pegg)|link=William Volt Emily Deschanel 8.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Melinda Clarke.jpg|Carol Wilford (Melinda Clarke)|link=Carol Wilford Jessica Szohr.jpg|Chantel Wilford (Jessica Szohr)|link=Chantel Wilford Jeananne Goossen.jpg|Camilla Livingston (Jeananne Goossen)|link=Camilla Livingston Cobie Smulders.jpg|Coleen Eaton (Cobie SMulders)|link=Coleen Eaton Whitney Thompson 2.jpg|Laney Willows (Whitney Thompson)|link=Laney Willows Sofia Vergara.jpg|Nadine Vargas (Sofia Vergara)|link=Nadine Vargas Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura (Ayumi Hamasaki)|link=Ayane Nakamura Ashley Tisdale 4.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Eve Torres 5.png|Adora Morales (Eve Torres)|link=Adora Morales Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak (Jenna Ushkowitz)|link=Chrissy Pak Monica Raymund 2.jpg|Fay Mochata (Monica Raymund)|link=Fay Mochata Shay Mitchell.jpg|Leslie Chun (Shay Mitchell)|link=Leslie Chun Kristen Stewart 6.jpg|Angel Mathews (Kristen Stewart)|link=Angel Mathews Lucy Hale 3.jpg|Rose Mazza (Lucy Hale)|link=Rose Mazza Kim Hyuna 7.jpg|Susie Kim (Mind Only) (Hyuna Kim)|link=Susie Kim Ashley Hinshaw.jpg|Laura Blair (Ashley Hinshaw)|link=Laura Blair Mark Sheppard.jpg|Rhys Adams (Mark Sheppard)|link=Rhys Adams Jaime Murray.jpg|Delora Butler (Jaime Murray)|link=Delora Butler India de Beauport.png|Olivia Covington (India de Beauport)|link=Olivia Covington Adele.jpg|Holly Cohen (Adele)|link=Holly Cohen Stana Katic 3.jpg|Mira Stolar (Stana Katic)|link=Mira Stolar Denise van Outen.jpg|Denise Gillibrand (Denise van Outen)|link=Denise Gillibrand Elizabeth Banks 3.jpg|Rachel Clarke (Elizabeth Banks)|link=Rachel Clarke Lauren Lee Smith.jpg|Sharon Clarke (Lauren Lee Smith)|link=Sharon Clarke Minka Kelly 3.jpg|Camille Lambert (Minka Kelly)|link=Camille Lambert Alessio Sakara 3.jpg|Marcus Corrado (Alessio Sakara)|link=Marcus Corrado Milo Ventimiglia.jpg|Gregory Barnes (Milo Ventimiglia)|link=Gregory Barnes Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov (Allison Mack)|link=Anna Sokolov Sasha Alexander 6.jpg|Anna Federov (Sasha Alexander)|link=Anna Federov Rosamund Pike 2.jpg|Harriet Waler (Rosamund Pike)|link=Harriet Waler John Cho.jpg|Andrew Chin (John Cho)|link=Andrew Chin Naoko Mori.jpg|Shiori Yoshida (Naoko Mori)|link=Shiori Yoshida Olivier Martinez 1.jpg|Rafael Calado (Olivier Martinez)|link=Rafael Calado Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Ione Hales (Tabrett Bethell)|link=Ione Hales Ali Larter.jpg|Ashe McArthur (Ali Larter)|link=Ashe McArthur Eduardo Noriega 3.jpg|Gaspar Guevara (Eduardo Noriega)|link=Gaspar Guevara Reshma Shetty.jpg|Gitana Brook (Reshma Shetty)|link=Gitana Brook Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared (Michelle Rodriguez)|link=Carmen Pared Michelle Ryan 5.jpg|Christina Merritt (Michelle Ryan)|link=Christina Merritt David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland (David Tennant)|link=Jason Holland Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn (Jason Statham)|link=Matthew Strathairn Elisabeth Rohm 3.jpg|Lina Maier (Elizabeth Rohm)|link=Lina Maier Moon Bloodgood 3.jpg|Jin Pierce (Moon Bloodgood)|link=Jin Pierce Lauren German.jpg|Yeardley Luxby (Lauren German)|link=Yeardley Luxby Ryan Phillipe.jpg|Rurik Chekhol (Ryan Phillippe)|link=Rurik Chekhol Victor Webster.jpg|Victor Morozov (Victor Webster)|link=Victor Morozov Kari Byron 3.jpg|Bethany McGill (Kari Byron)|link=Bethany McGill John Barrowman 5.jpg|Michael Bradford (John Barrowman)|link=Michael Bradford Stacy Haiduk.png|Twila Oswin (Stacy Haiduk)|link=Twila Oswin Delta Goodrem.jpg|Helena Harris (Delta Goodrem)|link=Helena Harris Emily Rose 2.jpg|Courtney Valance (Emily Rose)|link=Courtney Valance Roma Downey.jpg|Biddy O'Hannegan (Roma Downey)|link=Biddy O'Hannegan Carly Rae Jepsen.jpg|Kyriake Antzas (Carly Rae Jepsen)|link=Kyriake Antzas Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi (Zoe Saldana)|link=Kioni Abasi Christina Vidal.jpg|Bashira Abasi (Christina Vidal)|link=Bashira Abasi Kelly MacDonald.jpg|Isla Dixon (Kelly MacDonald)|link=Isla Dixon James Corden.jpg|Alfie Dixon (James Corden)|link=Alfie Dixon Zhang Ziyi 3.jpg|Zhen Shan (Zhang Ziyi)|link=Zhen Shan Aishwarya Rai.jpg|Rajni Arora (Aishwarya Rai)|link=Rajni Arora Jonah Hill.jpg|Barry Finnegan (Jonah Hill)|link=Barry Finnegan Shawn Ashmore.jpg|Mike Bailey (Shawn Ashmore)|link=Mike Bailey Arthur Darvill 2.jpg|Adam Chesterton (Arthur Darvill)|link=Adam Chesterton Noel Clarke.jpg|Neil Deacon (Noel Clarke)|link=Neil Deacon Karen Gillan.jpg|Mildred Boothe (Karen Gillan)|link=Mildred Boothe Anjli Mohindra.png|Vina Rai (Anjli Mohindra)|link=Vina Rai Part 3 Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp (Jeremy Renner)|link=Leonard Sharp Simon Pegg 3.jpg|William Volt (Simon Pegg)|link=William Volt Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Autumn Reeser 4.jpg|Katie Grant (Katie Grant)|link=Katie Grant David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland (David Tennant)|link=Jason Holland Sasha Jackson.jpg|Gemma Olson (Sasha Jackson)|link=Gemma Olson Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Michelle Ryan 5.jpg|Christina Merritt (Michelle Ryan)|link=Christina Merritt Chris Jericho.jpg|Irvine McFarland (Chris Irvine)|link=Irvine McFarland Aldis Hodge 2.jpg|Erik Brink (Aldis Hodge)|link=Erik Brink Billie Piper.jpg|Lori Jones (Billie Piper)|link=Lori Jones Arielle Kebbel 3.jpg|Danica Riley (Arielle Kebbel)|link=Danica Riley Sarah Shahi 3.png|Parisa Golzar (Sarah Shahi)|link=Parisa Golzar Nathan Fillion.jpg|Ryan Tully (Nathan Fillion)|link=Ryan Tully Emily Deschanel 8.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Adam Baldwin.jpg|Franklin Adams (Adam Baldwin)|link=Franklin Adams Felicia Day 3.jpg|Coriander Blankfein (Felicia Day)|link=Coriander Blankfein Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared (Michelle Rodriguez)|link=Carmen Pared Moon Bloodgood 3.jpg|Jin Pierce (Moon Bloodgood)|link=Jin Pierce Karl Urban.jpg|Perry Pike (Karl Urban)|link=Perry Pike Ali Larter.jpg|Ashe McArthur (Ali Larter)|link=Ashe McArthur Eduardo Noriega 3.jpg|Gaspar Guevara (Eduardo Noriega)|link=Gaspar Guevara Leonardo Name 3.jpg|Zachary Song (Leonardo Nam)|link=Zachary Song Victor Webster.jpg|Victor Morozov (Victor Webster)|link=Victor Morozov Kim Cattrall.jpg|Ingrid Stone (Kim Cattrall)|link=Ingrid Stone Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Maryse Ouellet 3.jpg|Ariel Landry (Maryse Ouellet)|link=Ariel Landry Kari Byron 3.jpg|Bethany McGill (Kari Byron)|link=Bethany McGill Megan Boone.jpg|Janine Radcliff (Megan Boone)|link=Janine Radcliff Stacy Haiduk.png|Twila Oswin (Stacy Haiduk)|link=Twila Oswin Selena Gomez 2.jpg|Angelita Castillo (Selena Gomez)|link=Angelita Castillo Claire Van der Boom 4.jpg|Alexandra Blake (Claire Van Der Boom)|link=Alexandra Blake Molly Quinn 2.jpg|Evie Woods (Molly Quinn)|link=Evie Woods Kristin Kreuk.jpg|Nicole Kao (Kristin Kreuk)|link=Nicole Kao Leelee Sobieski.jpg|Addison Finn (Leelee Sobieski)|link=Addison Finn Alaina Huffman.jpg|Paige Saunders (Alaina Huffman)|link=Paige Saunders Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Alexandra Dahlström 4.jpg|Kyla Abonde (Alexandra Dahlström)|link=Kyla Abonde Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Shay Mitchell.jpg|Leslie Chun (Shay Mitchell)|link=Leslie Chun Kim Hyuna 7.jpg|Susie Kim (Hyuna Kim)|link=Susie Kim Kristen Stewart 6.jpg|Angel Mathews (Kristen Stewart)|link=Angel Mathews Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich (Gina Carano)|link=Parker Reich Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Lucy Hale 3.jpg|Rose Mazza (Lucy Hale)|link=Rose Mazza Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley-Noi (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley-Noi Marcia Cross.jpg|Samantha Ross (Marcia Cross)|link=Samantha Ross Shakira.jpg|Talita Rojas (Shakira Ripoll)|link=Talita Rojas Laurence Fishburne.jpg|Winston Masters (Laurence Fishburne)|link=Winston Masters Allison Scagliotti.jpg|Tigerlily Dawin (Allison Scagliotti)|link=Tigerlily Dawin Anna Sidorova.jpg|Sofiya Maksimov (Anna Sidorova)|link=Sofiya Maksimov Ryan Phillipe.jpg|Rurik Chekhol (Ryan Phillippe)|link=Rurik Chekhol Liz Vassey.jpg|Zora Jugovic (Liz Vassey)|link=Zora Jugovic John Barrowman 5.jpg|Michael Bradford (John Barrowman)|link=Michael Bradford Rachel McAdams 3.jpg|Kimberly Ewart (Rachel McAdams)|link=Kimberly Ewart Elisabeth Rohm 3.jpg|Lina Maier (Elizabeth Rohm)|link=Lina Maier Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn (Jason Statham)|link=Matthew Strathairn Paula Patton 5.jpg|Makeda Getachew (Paula Patton)|link=Makeda Getachew Lauren German.jpg|Yeardley Luxby (Lauren German)|link=Yeardley Luxby Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Pumwaree Yodkamol 10.jpg|Malai Kasem (Pumwaree Yodkamol)|link=Malai Kasem *[[]] Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura (Ayumi Hamasaki)|link=Ayane Nakamura Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Deanna Casaluce 5.jpg|Tami Tyler (Deanna Casaluce)|link=Tami Tyler Francia Raisa.jpg|Roxana Ruiz (Francia Raisa)|link=Roxana Ruiz Doutzen Kroes.jpg|Kalania Scholvo (Doutzen Kroes)|link=Kalania Scholvo Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx (Jennifer Freeman)|link=Vanessa Marx Alexandra Dreyfus 2.jpg|Mercela Brennan (Alexandra Dreyfus)|link=Mercela Brennan Brenda Song.jpg|Hannah Kai (Brenda Song)|link=Hannah Kai Natalie Martinez 3.jpg|Lola Guzman (Natalie Martinez)|link=Lola Guzman Aly Michalka.jpg|Brandy Graves (Aly Michalka)|link=Brandy Graves Tia Texada 2.jpg|Chata De La Toro (Tia Texada)|link=Chata De La Toro Eileen Boylan 3.jpg|Jasmine Alvarez (Eileen Boylan)|link=Jasmine Alvarez Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe (Lindsay Lohan)|link=Phoebe Monroe Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner (Peta Wilson)|link=Beatrice Weiner Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Marcia Gay Harden.jpg|Delilah Irons (Marcia Gay Harden)|link=Delilah Irons Jenny McCarthy.jpg|Peggy Sharp (Jenny McCarthy)|link=Peggy Sharp Eve Torres 5.png|Adora Morales (Eve Torres)|link=Adora Morales Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Leighton Meester 4.jpg|Veronica Parker (Leighton Meester)|link=Veronica Parker Lea Michele.jpg|Tess Vole (Lea Michele)|link=Tess Vole Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch (Cassie Scerbo)|link=Stephanie Kinloch Mary Elizabeth Winstead 2.jpg|Josie Maran (Mary Elizabeth Winstead)|link=Josie Maran Elena Satine 3.jpg|Diane West (Elena Satine)|link=Diane West Sara Rue.jpg|Molly Desmond (Sara Rue)|link=Molly Desmond Sara Ramirez.jpg|Maribel Reyes (Sara Ramirez)|link=Maribel Reyes Queen Latifah.jpg|Jesse Crane (Dana Elaine Owens)|link=Jesse Crane Megan Mullally.jpg|Piper Cross (Megan Mullally)|link=Piper Cross Debra Messing.jpg|Terri Grant (Debra Messing)|link=Terri Grant Serena Williams.jpg|Toni Waters (Serena Williams)|link=Toni Waters Cecile De France.jpg|Rene Pierre (Cécile De France)|link=Rene Pierre Odette Annable 3.jpg|River Peck (Odette Annable)|link=River Peck Kiana Tom 2.jpg|Mandy Mahina (Kiana Tom)|link=Mandy Mahina Naomi Watts.jpg|Alexis Sutherland (Naomi Watts)|link=Alexis Sutherland Carole Flury.jpg|Irene McNeil (Carole Flury)|link=Irene McNeil Becki Newton 2.jpg|Mina Janssen (Becki Newton)|link=Mina Janssen Aisha Tyler 2.jpg|Aisha Reynolds (Aisha Tyler)|link=Aisha Reynolds Emily Bett Rickards.jpg|Felicity Kaplan (Emily Bett Rickards)|link=Felicity Kaplan Jessica Biel 2.jpg|Casey Adams (Jessica Biel)|link=Casey Adams *[[]] Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger (Taylor Swift)|link=Zella Krueger Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Kelly Preston.jpg|Katrina Vanholt (Kelly Preston)|link=Katrina Vanholt Isha Koppikar.jpg|Chetana Shenkar (Isha Koppikar)|link=Chetana Shenkar Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin (Sarah Palin)|link=Sandra Packlin Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn *[[]] Renée Felice Smith.jpg|Shay Linn (Renée Felice Smith)|link=Shay Linn Elizabeth Henstridge.jpg|Margo Sims (Elizabeth Henstridge)|link=Margo Sims Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Kaylee DeFer 2.jpg|Kayla LeFer (Kaylee DeFer)|link=Kayla LeFer Megan Fox.jpg|Megan Wolff (Megan Fox)|link=Megan Wolff Holly Valance.jpg|Michelle Foster (Holly Valance)|link=Michelle Foster Kate Ryan.jpg|Chene Francois (Kate Ryan)|link=Chene Francois Riley Keough.jpg|Michelle Boback (Riley Keough)|link=Michelle Boback Christine Honey Cruz.jpg|Anastasia Ramos (Christine Honey Cruz)|link=Anastasia Ramos Jennifer Morrison.jpg|Kathryn Summers (Jennifer Morrison)|link=Kathryn Summers Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu (Jenny Chu)|link=Cindy Vu Aarti Mann 2.png|Sashi Rao (Aarti Mann)|link=Sashi Rao Lacey Chabert.jpg|Clarisse Faucher (Lacey Chabert)|link=Clarisse Faucher *[[]] Amerie Rogers 3.jpg|Celeste Green (Amerie Rogers)|link=Celeste Green Cassadee Pope.jpg|Marlene Hinshaw (Cassadee Pope)|link=Marlene Hinshaw Kristin Dos Santos.jpg|Denice Brand (Kristin Dos Santos)|link=Denice Brand Christy Clark 2.jpg|Kaley Hurst (Christy Clark)|link=Kaley Hurst *[[]] Kendra James.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Rebecca Mosley Elisha Cuthbert.jpg|Trina Goldworth (Elisha Cuthbert)|link=Trina Goldworth *[[]] *[[]] Category:Stories Category:Clockwork